She Is My Sister
by reioyamada
Summary: A little story about Manta and Mannoko, his sister. Tell me if you want this to stay a oneshot or a continuation. Non pairings.


Konnichiwa! This is only my first story in English. Flames are welcome, but be nice.

DISCLAIMER: SK DON´T BELONG TO ME.

**SHE IS MY SISTER. **

"Finally, it's New Year and I am going to celebrate it with all my friends." - Manta Oyamada was feeling really happy. His parents were going to some fancy party and left him and his sister alone (as they always did in the holidays). All the servants had the day free, so Mannoko and him were supposed to celebrate New Year alone in the huge house. But Manta was going to Yoh´s house. If his dad knew, he would get very very angry. He hated Yoh and the others, although Mansumi hadn´t met them not even once. In his opinion, they were no good company for Manta. Course, Manta didn´t care at all. They were all good friends and he was not letting their friendship go because of his father. Yoh and the other guys didn´t know about Mansumi and Manta´s problems with him.

Manta, where are you going?

That is non of your business, Mannoko.

Are you going to meet that friend of yours? Because you shouldn´t. You already know what Dad thinks of him. If he finds out, you are gonna get into serious trouble.

What he doesn´t know, can´t harm him. Unless you are planning to tell him, Mannoko.

And what if I am? How will you stop me, eh?

Well, I don´t care, I am going to Yoh´s house anyway.

Fine, I will make sure that is going to be your last meeting.

Manta turned around and was already leaving when he heard…

Mannoko, ¿are you crying?- No, that simply was impossible, his sister never cried, she was just like their father, but… she had tears on her eyes.

Don´t stare at me like you have never seen me before! Why would you care about me crying or not, all you care about are whose stupid friends of yours and you won´t even care if Dad send me to some stupid institute in France as long as you still can waste your time with those …those- The little girl bursted into tears and left the room running. Manta was stunned. ¿An institute in France? And Mannoko wasn´t that unsensitive after all, she did have feelings. And he had been so mean to her. She had been so lonely. She never had any friends at all and was feeling sad because her brother abandoned her. He never thought his little sister could be suffering, Dad was always pleased with her: no bad companies, good marks, she always gave him the answers he expected-"Yes, I will" or "No, I won´t."

Mannoko had been crying for almost 15 minutes, more then she has ever cried. "My brother is so stupid… I hate him so much…" Her thoughts were rudely interrupted by Manta knocking at the door. "What do you want?"

-I am really sorry, I … didn´t realized before about the way you felt. And about the institute, were you serious?

Yes, and you probably are going to a special college in Nigeria.

O-O ¿Nigeria?

Aha, and we will never meet each other and it will all be because of your friends!

If you met them you will get a different opinion… Hey, wanna come with me to celebrate New Year?

You are kidding, right?

Seriously, it is much better than stay here all alone. Come on, Mannoko.

They won´t like me and Dad will get so angry…- But it was obvious that she liked the idea.

They will, actually, I think you will get on with them- Manta thought of Anna, who some times reminded him of Mannoko. Anna could teach Mannoko of the art of torture and Mannoko could teach Anna how to blackmail people. She was so good at that…

OK, I will come just give me a minute to change.

Sure, but hurry up, we don´t want to be late.

HALF AN HOUR LATER:

I can´t believe we are late. Anna is going to kill me for this!

Who is Anna?

You will see… (With huge tears on his eyes) Finally they arrived at the doorstep of Funbari inn.

They have a big house. Sooo are we going in or what?

YOU ARE LATE, MIDGET!

Hi, Anna. (insert nervious laugh) This is my sister, Mannoko.

You are twins?

No, actually I am six. It is very nice to meet you.

Come on in. And you, shorty, go and help Ryu at the kitchen. NOW!

Yes, Anna.- Manta immediately dissapeared.

Hey, I want to learn how to do that!

Maybe I will teach you how.

-Happy New Year!

Everybody was seating at the living room around a table filled with food. Mannoko was now acting as a part of the group and Manta was pretty sure she and Anna would be best friends. Maybe she would become much more annoying or/and dangerous but he now would have an ally during the battles with his Dad and he wasn't planning a trip to Nigeria , After all, Mannoko was his sister.

THE END.

What do you think? Sorry if there are any mistakes but English isn´t my first language. I expect reviews and please tell me if you want a continuation. Chao!


End file.
